


Heartbeats Fall Into Line

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, F/M, First Date, Matchmaking, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Brittany cannot ignore the fact that their newly single friends are perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats Fall Into Line

**Author's Note:**

> For DisplacedEgg <3

“Santana, I’m sad,” Brittany pouted, curling her legs against her body as she sat down on her bed.  She brushed a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and leaned her head on Santana’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Santana asked, sliding her arm around the other girl.  

Brittany fiddled with the hem of her shirt, her bottom lip held between her teeth. “Tina told me that she and Mike aren’t dating each other anymore. I was supposed to be a bridesmaid at their wedding. They _promised_ ,” she said quietly.  

Santana’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, the Changs are finished? _Shit_ , I thought they’d be one of those disgusting couples that would make it after high school. Did she say why?” 

Brittany shook her head. “No but I heard them fighting a lot in the choir room one time while I was hiding in there from a Math test.” She slightly turned her head forward, gazing up at Santana with round, blue eyes. “Do you think Tina’ll ever be happy again?” 

Giving her girlfriend a comforting shoulder squeeze, Santana smiled and nodded. 

“Of course.” 

“Good.” Brittany breathed a sigh of relief and clutched her arms around Santana’s waist.  

\---

“You did _what_?” Santana barked into her phone.  “You’ve done some pretty dumb crap in the last two years but this is hands down the worst.” 

A beat. 

“Don’t give me that irreconcilable differences excuse, dude.” 

A beat. 

“As long as you two are on good speaking terms. Okay good, because I love you both and choosing sides would be a pain in the ass.”   

A beat.  

“Okay, okay, fine. Talk to you later.”   Santana tossed her phone next to her, shaking her head in disbelief.  She looked over to her left and watched as Brittany mouthed along to the dialogue of a show on the Cartoon Network.  

“You’ll never guess who was on the phone,” Santana said, sliding closer towards her.   

“Who?” Brittany was still facing forward, deeply engrossed in the episode. 

“Sam! Him and Mercedes are done. Finished. Adios.” 

Slowly, Brittany’s hand reached down for the remote, muting the television. “Wait, they broke up? Weren’t they in love?”   

Santana shrugged. “I dunno, maybe? Not anymore, I guess,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Santana,” Brittany warned, flashing the girl a stern look.   

"Sorry, that was bitchy.” She kissed Brittany’s cheek, drawing her closer. “Still, this shit is weird. First Tina, now Sam? Something must be in the water at McKinley.”   

Frowning, Brittany pulled Santana into a fierce hug. “Don’t use the water fountains, okay? I don’t want you to catch their disease.”    

Santana felt a delightfully painful stab radiate through her chest. “Don’t worry, I don’t even like water,” she cooed.  She stroked the side of Brittany’s face, her fingers tracing light patterns across her neck. “I feel bad. I mean, clearly everyone is jealous because no relationship compares to ours. They’re all just giving up,” Santana grinned. 

Brittany giggled. “Obviously. I feel bad too. We should help them out somehow.” 

“You mean, like, set them up with someone? You’re a fucking _genius_ , Britt.” Santana moved back from Brittany and turned, facing her. “Who should we hook ‘em up with? Tina’s dated a football player and a nerd while Sam’s dated a blonde and a diva.” 

“And a lesbian,” Brittany quipped. 

“Don’t get sassy with me, babe,” Santana smirked. “So, I don’t know who to get for Sam, but what about Tina? Are there any geeky jocks in Lima?”   

Brittany looked deep in thought before she snapped her fingers together.  “Sam! He’s a geek. He always talks to me about movies I haven’t seen, or TV shows I don’t care about.  Sam would be perfect for Tina.  I think he’d like her too because she’s got blonde hair now.” 

“Damn, why didn’t _I_ think of that? The other day in Glee club I totally caught him making googly eyes at Girl Chang from across the room. I thought there was some weird shit going on but Evans always looks like an idiot around other people. This is _perfect_.” 

Santana laughed before she ran her hands along the side of Brittany’s face and pressed her lips against hers softly, holding the back of her head with a gentle touch.  She let herself fall down onto the couch, taking Brittany with her.  The girls began to embrace, twisting their hands in each other’s hair and running tongues along the ridges of teeth; they were exhilarated by their immaculate matchmaking skills.  

“But, what if they don’t want to go on a date with each other?” Brittany asked against Santana’s mouth, peppering her with light kisses. 

  Santana pushed Brittany back so she could stare into her eyes. Smugly, she said, “That’s why we’re not gonna tell them.” 

\---

Brittany leaned against the lockers, flattening the creases on her Cheerios skirt.  Next to her, Santana was applying lipgloss, pursing her lips with every stroke of the brush.  She smacked them together and smiled at herself in the mirror.  

"Did you know after English yesterday Tina told me that she thought Sam was pretty cute? We were just talking about the guys on the football team and she just let it slip," Brittany beamed, clutching Santana's wrist. The other girl flashed a dazzling smile at her girlfriend.

"This is way too easy," she said, continuing to admire herself in the mirror. From the corner of her eye, she could see Tina walking down the hall, her head bent down as her fingers held her backpack straps.  “Speaking of,” Santana nudged Brittany, “CeeCee at 12 o’clock.”  

“CeeCee?”  

“CC, you know, Cohen-Chang? Ugh, come on before she gets away.” 

Santana slammed her locker door shut and sped down the hall after Tina, Brittany close on her heels.  The couple approached the heartbroken girl and linked their arms with hers. 

“Hi Tina, how are you?” Brittany asked soothingly, rubbing her fingers against Tina’s wrist. 

Tina raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine,” she trailed off, cautiously.   

Santana, putting on her best sympathetic look, knocked her shoulder against Tina’s. “Sorry to hear about you and Changster breaking up. Total shame, you guys were so hot together.” 

“Thanks, I guess?” Tina stared straight ahead as the three girls walked down the hall in a link.

“Santana and I are sad for you, which is why we’re going to take you out this Friday night. Meet us at _Une Rosarie_ at 7 p.m. Dress pretty because it’s a date.” 

Santana cleared her throat. 

  “...with us,” Brittany finished, with a tentative smile. Santana flashed a large grin at Tina, waiting for an answer.   

“Uh, thank you. I appreciate the offer, but why are you doing this? I mean, we’re not really _that_ close,” Tina questioned, clear she was skeptical of the cheerleaders’ plans.

  Furrowing her brow, Santana started, “Look, Tina, we’re your girl friends.  Girls stick up for each other and shit in their times of need. Now, you’re gonna come with us on Friday and it’s gonna be a kickass time. I’m sacrificing _Breadstix_ to make this evening fancy for you. Now, you in or not?” She squeezed tighter around Tina’s arm, hoping the message would get through.   

Tina sighed, breaking away from the girls.  A wide smile slowly spread across her lips. “You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry I was being weird about this. Thank you, both of you. I’ll be there at 7 this Friday. I’m gonna look so hot, you won’t know what hit you.” 

“Yeah you are! See you later, girl.” Santana clasped hands with Brittany, pulling her into a nearby classroom.    

“Bye, Tina!” Brittany called as she caught up with Santana.   

Out of Tina’s view, the two girls high-fived and squealed. 

“We’re so smart, Santana. I can’t wait to talk to Sam. He has to come, he won’t turn down free food.” 

  “We’ve got this shit on lock. God, I love us.” Santana drew Brittany into a wet kiss, pinning her against the classroom wall.    Brittany smiled into Santana’s mouth as she traced her fingers along Santana’s back. 

“One down, one to go.”

\---

After Cheerios practice ended early, Brittany and Santana quickly showered and headed towards Finn’s truck.  They knew that after football, Sam and Finn would mosey back to their vehicle to go home to Finn’s.  The two girls were leaning against the door when they saw the boys approach, football gear in hand.   

“Hi Sam. Finn,” Brittany called, her hand firmly in Santana’s.    

The guys waved and shot them a happy, albeit confused look. 

“Hey ladies,” Finn said brightly. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”  

“ _You_ owe us nothing, lard ass. Now scram cause Britt and I need to talk to Sammy Boy, here,” Santana sent a piercing glare Finn’s way before turning to coyly smile at Sam. 

“Dude, are you asking him on a date like that one time with me back in sophomore year? That wasn’t cool,” Finn said, sharply. 

  “Just get the fuck out of here,” she replied, irritated. 

Finn grumbled a quiet “whatever” and got into the truck. Nervously, Sam turned to the cheerleaders. 

  “So, what did you guys want anyway?” he asked.   

Brittany moved forward, taking Sam’s hand in hers. “We want to ask you on a date.” 

Eyes wide, Sam stammered, “Wait, _what_? Aren’t you guys, you know...” he faded out.  

Santana scoffed. “Please, not _that_ kind of date. We’re your friends, idiot. Britt and I are sad you and ‘Cedes are no more, so we wanna take you out to a fancy dinner. _Une Rosarie_ this Friday at 7 p.m.  Dress hot, too.” 

“Wait, why would I need to dress hot if I’m only going with you guys? Who am I trying to impress?” Sam asked, cautiously. 

A beat.   

“We don’t go into public with losers, Sam,” Brittany answered.  Santana squeezed her hand in thanks, her girlfriend totally just saved their asses.   

“Oh, sounds good though. Can’t say no to spending the night with some gorgeous ladies,” he beamed.  

  “You have no idea,” Santana drawled. 

\---

Friday afternoon, Brittany went over to Santana’s house so the two could prepare for their double date.  Santana curled her girlfriend’s hair while Brittany applied her makeup.   “We should go early, like a half hour before Sam and Tina come,” Brittany suggested as she swept a neutral shade of shadow over her eyelid.  “That way we can force them to sit together, like a real date.” 

“Shit, Brittany, that’s smart. I hope they thank us when they’re married.  Without us, they would be lonely and single forever.”  

Brittany put the finishing touches on her makeup. “I better get to be a bridesmaid at _their_ wedding.”  She stood up, ironing out the wrinkles in her blue floral dress with her palms. 

“How do I look?” she asked.   

Santana, wearing a red mini skirt and white blouse, wrapped her arms around the back of Brittany’s neck. “Stunning.”

“Aww,” Brittany cooed, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s nose. “We better get going.”

The girls headed over to the restaurant, excitedly chattering the entire way.  Once they made their way inside and towards their table for four, Brittany and Santana sat across from each other. 

  “Looking at each other makes dates a lot nicer,” Brittany stated matter of factually.  

At approximately five minutes to seven, Brittany and Santana were shocked to see Tina _and_ Sam walk in together. 

“Oh God, did they come together? Do they know?” Santana whispered loudly. If they figured this out and they were pissed, there was no way her and Brittany would ever live this down.   

"They can’t,” Brittany replied anxiously.    

Santana gave the couple a fake smile and waved them over. “Why, hey there, kids. Fancy seeing you two together.” She nervously began to adjust the silverware in front of her. 

  “Yeah, Sam and I met up in the parking lot. He said he was here to see you two also?” Tina asked, folding her arms across her chest.  Sam just stared at the two girls with a perplexed gaze.   

“Mhm, we both invited you because you both got dumped and we wanted to make you better.” Brittany pulled out the chair next to her. “Tina, come sit next to me. Sam can sit with Santana.” 

The two sat down across from each other.  Sam’s stare bore holes into the side of Santana’s head.   

“How long have you guys been waiting for us?” he asked, resting his head in his palm.   

Santana took a sip of water. “Not too long, don’t worry.”  

The four sat in a very uncomfortably long silence before Sam spoke, relieving some of the tension. 

“Oh, Tina, I wanted to say it sucks that you and Mike broke up. He’s a cool dude.  But, so are you, of course,” he stumbled, clearing his throat.   

Tina traced her fingers along the napkin, head bent downwards. “Thank you,” she said shyly, “you too. About Mercedes.” 

“Yeah,” Sam said quietly.  “It must be all this going off to school stuff, like no relationship is going to make it. Oh, uh, except you guys, probably,” he said, flicking his eyes between Santana and Brittany.  

Sensing this conversation was going to take an awkward turn, Santana interrupted.  

“So, Tina. Did you know Sam here is ridiculously nerdy? Like, texts me lines from shit I don’t even know nerdy? Sam, what was that joke you told me the other day?” 

Sam laughed. “If Mr. Spock has pointed ears, what does Scotty have?” he asked, grinning as if expecting an answer.  When he didn’t receive one from the girls, he exclaimed, “Engineers! Get it? Engineers!” 

Brittany and Santana stared blankly at the boy, almost in disgust, when Tina began to giggle.  Brittany nudged Santana under the table, giving her a knowing look. 

  “That’s really funny, Sam. I’ve seen some episodes of the original _Star Trek_ on repeats in the summer. They’re so silly,” Tina said with a laugh. 

  “I _know_! They were pretty revolutionary at the time though. Like, this was the 60s we’re talking about and--” 

He was cut off as a waiter approached their table.  Once the four had placed their orders, they sat again in somewhat uncomfortable silence. This time, Tina broke the ice. 

  “So, you ladies look super hot. You look really nice too, Sam. Very handsome,” she added with a blush.  Noticing this change in color on the other girl’s face, Santana nudged Brittany under the table, grinning.  

“Thanks, you too, Tina. Green is like the hottest color on you,” Sam gave Tina a dopey smile before taking a drink of water.  Brittany winked at Santana when she noticed Tina admire the bright green of her dress, obviously pleased with her choice of outfit.  

The conversation veered away from compliments and relationships towards Glee club, McKinley gossip, and Sam’s vast range of impressions.  When he had finished an eerily accurate impersonation of Data from _The Next Generation_ , he sighed and leaned back in his chair.   

“Man, I’m so friggin’ hungry. I wish we went to Macaroni Grill, guys, at least you can draw on the tables while you wait. I need some crayons or something,” he groaned, fiddling with his glass of water.   The girlfriends shot each other a concerned look, panicked that Sam might be bored on his date with Tina.  Thinking quickly, Brittany opened her purse.   

“Oh, here, Sam. I have crayons, I never go anywhere without them. You never know when you need to color stuff.” She pulled a handful of glitter-flecked crayons from her bag and dropped them on the table below.  “We can draw on the napkins!” she declared. 

“Sweet, thanks Britt. I have the perfect idea,” Sam reached across the table and grabbed a handful of colors, beginning to sketch on the napkin below.    

Santana wrinkled her nose at the thought of drawing with _crayons_ as the restaurant -- they didn’t go to Macaroni Grill for a reason, Sam -- but if this is what it took to keep Evans here and interested, then who cares? She grabbed a simple black crayon and began to draw typical little doodles, like hearts and stars.  Santana looked across the table to her girlfriend, who was drawing kittens with unicorn horns, and smiled adoringly.  She shifted her gaze to where Tina was sketching some kind of cartoon characters.   

“Tina, what the hell are you drawing?” she asked, sliding the girl’s napkin across the table to get a better look. 

  “It’s me as Mimi from Digimon! I discovered a couple of my old Gameboy games last night and began to play them again. I was so obsessed growing up,” she explained with a laugh, covering her face in slight embarrassment. 

“Holy shit, Tina, this is freakin’ _amazing_ ,” Sam snatched the napkin from Santana’s fingers and brought it close to his face, inspecting the detail. “I loved Digimon as a kid and obviously Pokemon too.  You had a Gameboy? Oh my God, what games did you play?”  

Tina began to list off the various video games she played throughout her childhood, as Sam interjected every so often with comments or sentiments of excitement.  As the two engaged in a loud and detailed conversation about the merits of always saving your game, Brittany and Santana slid their hands across the table until their fingers intertwined. Brittany mouthed a quick _thank God_ to her girlfriend, who reciprocated with a flashy smile and an eye roll. 

“What did you draw, Sam?” Tina asked, craning her neck to see his napkin.  

Picking it up with pride, he held it up for the girls to see. “It’s us as The Avengers! ‘Kay, look, I’m Captain America, obviously.  Brittany, I made you Thor cause I figured you’d like to fly and junk.  There’s no one here to be Iron Man or Hawkeye, so I just skipped them.  Tina, I made you Black Widow cause you’re badass and she’s just hot and awesome and stuff,” he said, moving to each character and winking at Tina after he pointed to his rendering of Black Widow.  

Santana glared at the drawing. “Wait, where the hell am I?” 

With a sly smile, Sam pointed to the last figure. “You’re the Hulk, duh.” 

_Smack_

She slapped the back of Sam’s head, hard. “You asshole,” she grinned.  Across the table, Brittany and Tina erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re only proving my point here, Santana,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head.   

“Well, _I_ think your drawing is amazing, Sam.” Tina placed her hand over his hand beamed, fluttering her eye lashes. 

Without even thinking, Santana let out an exaggerated “Aww” and gripped Sam’s shoulder. “You guys are the cutest, you should be thanking Britt and I.” 

Brittany stared incredulously, clearing her throat nervously. The color in Santana’s face drained. “Oh, shit.”  

“Wait, what? Thank you guys? This is a _date_?” Tina said sharply, glaring at Santana.   

“Whoa, that’s not cool, I don’t like to be tricked into things.” Sam said, standing up.   Santana grabbed his sleeve, trying to haul him him back into his seat. 

“Don’t be stupid, guppy, and sit down. It’s one stupid little date. You two are clearly cute as shit together. You can’t be pissed that this is working out.” 

“I don’t like being lied to either, Santana. I’m sorry that you and Brittany went through all this trouble, but did you ever think maybe it’s a bit too soon for us to date? I think I’m gonna go. Sam?” Tina turned to face the boy, looking at him expectantly.  He nodded and pushed in his chair.   

“We’ll see you guys on Monday.” 

Crestfallen, Brittany and Santana watched as the two headed for the exit.  It would have been adorable that Sam stopped to open the door for Tina if the two weren’t absolutely furious with the girlfriends. 

  “We failed them,” Brittany whined, rubbing her palms over her eyes, smudging her makeup slightly.  “We were only trying to help.”   

Irritated, Santana banged her fork against the table. “They’re being so fucking stupid, it’s clear they like each other. That’ll teach us to ever be nice to anyone ever again. Fuck them.” She turned to Brittany and said softly, “Do you still want to eat here?”

Brittany sighed deeply. “Not really. I mean we can? But I want to go home and sadness snuggle.”

“Sounds good to me.” Santana stood up, holding out her hand for her girlfriend. She accepted it with a small laugh, and the girls made their way outside.  

They walked, swinging their hands between them with every step, before Brittany stopped abruptly. “Look up ahead,” she pointed, her hand still intertwined with Santana’s. 

The girls peered ahead as they watched Sam and Tina walking together in the parking lot towards their cars, hurriedly speaking to one another. Brittany and Santana quietly crept up behind the couple, attempting to overhear their conversion. 

“I cannot believe they would do that!” Tina exclaimed. Santana cringed as she heard Tina stomp her feet against the pavement with every step. 

“Could’ve been worse, I guess,” Sam said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He smiled down at Tina. “I’m glad they tried to set me up with you, though. You’re kinda awesome, Tina.” 

  Brittany brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a squeal at Sam’s words. Tina and Sam stopped at a car, so Santana pulled Brittany behind a minivan so the two could spy on the couple, out of sight. She brought her finger to her mouth as Tina began to speak. 

  “Thanks, Sam,” she said, adoringly, “you’re really awesome too. I’m glad that it was _you_ that they picked for this date. Say what you will, but those girls do have taste.”  

Brittany and Santana high-fived, quietly.   

“I’m surprised how not awkward this was, given the circumstances,” Tina continued, twirling a loose lock of hair around her index finger. 

Sam chuckled, running his hands through his own hair. “I know, right? I was having a lot of fun with you. It’s weird ‘cause I know I just freaked out, but like, I totally kinda wanted it to be a date?” he stumbled, clearing his throat.   

Tina delicately ran her fingers along Sam’s coat. “I completely understand.” The blush on her cheeks was so fierce that Brittany and Santana could spot it from a couple car-lengths away.   

 _Oh my GOD_ Santana mouthed as Brittany broke out into a wide grin. 

“So,” Sam coughed, “do you want to maybe go out, like, just you and me sometime? I mean, I love Brittany and Santana, but we could go do something without them, if you want?”   

Tina nodded as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “I would like that. A lot.” 

  Sam’s exhalation turned into a laugh. “Awesome, yeah that’s great,” he stammered. Tentatively, he placed his palms around her waist. “Would it be okay if I kissed you?” 

The two girls slid to the pavement to stop themselves from shrieking when they saw Sam lean in close to Tina’s face and press a soft kiss against her lips. She responded by dragging her fingers through his blond hair, pulling him closer to her mouth.  

Brittany and Santana turned to each other, ecstatically grinning. 

  “Those sons of _bitches_ ,” Santana whispered. “I fucking knew it. Oh, they will never live this down now.”    

Brittany placed her forehead against Santana’s and held out her pinky finger.  Santana smiled sweetly and wrapped her finger around Brittany’s.   

"We did it,” Brittany breathed before placing a light peck on Santana’s lips. 

“Hell yeah we did.” She gave Brittany a cunning look. “Think we should set up Mercedes and Mike?” 

Brittany laughed into her hand and rolled her eyes. With their fingers still joined, Brittany knocked her shoulder against Santana’s. “I’ll call Mike and you call Mercedes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Second Lover" by Noah and the Whale.


End file.
